


Clotpole

by elvira97



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Master/Servant, Merlin Smut, Prince Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvira97/pseuds/elvira97
Summary: * Merlin Smut *Being Arthur’s servant, dressing him, bathing him... who can blame Merlin for getting a bit hot?
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Clotpole

"Alright, I think it's time for me to retire to my chambers. Goodnight father." Arthur says as he stands up from his chair at the dining table, nods his head and makes his way towards the door. "Merlin!" He says with a sharp voice while disappearing into the corridors. Merlin, who has been lost in thought on a bench not so far from the table, shoots up on his feet and hurries after Arthur.

"What a day, Merlin" Arthur yawns as they enter his room.  
"Anything in particular that was extra exhausting for you, sire? Maybe all the bossing around took its toll" Merlin sniggers as he closes the door behind them and goes to bring out the bathtub.  
"Shut up! I wouldn't count on you to understand the stress of being Camelot's next king" Arthur mutters and sends a harsh glance towards his servant. "Now go and collect my bath water". Arthur waves his hand in the air as he kicks off his boots and drags off his socks. When his back is turned Merlin makes an ugly face towards him and leaves the room. He goes to get the water containers, thinking that he could save some time and effort if he just uses his magic to produce the hot water. He does this, entering Arthur's chambers soon after, ready to pour the bath. He can't see Arthur anywhere but soon he hears a grunting coming from behind the screen where Arthur usually get changed.  
"Arthur?" He puts down the water containers carefully and takes a step towards the noice.  
"I need your help Merlin" Arthur says with a grumpy voice. Merlin walks behind the screen and has to bite his lip not to let out a laugh. "Just get it off me!" Arthur grunts and waves his hands in the air. They're stuck in his sleeves and his shirt is stuck on his head. Merlin takes a second to admire this amusing situation before approaching the struggling man in front of him.  
"I think, it might be stuck on one of the buttons..." he thinks out loud as his hands grabs the fabric and tries to lift it up.  
"Merlin! You're the one who has to mend it if you break it" Arthur threatens as Merlin twists and folds the shirt.  
"Just stand still" Finally the shirt comes over Arthur's head to reveal a very disoriented face and a head of messy hair. He takes the shirt and throws it across the room, muttering as he does so before going on to remove his trousers. He stops with his hands on his belt and looks up at Merlin.  
"You can go now" he says with raised eyebrows.  
"Ah, yes. Bath" Merlin stutters and excuses himself to go fill the tub with the water. It's getting dark outside now, the candles cast funny shadows on the walls and the steam from the water evaporates into the air. Merlin is looking out of the window, back turned, as Arthur makes his way to the bathtub. He gets just a glimpse of the prince's naked figure in the reflection of the glass.  
"Ahh" Arthur says relieved as he lowers himself into the hot water. "You're not good at many things but you do make a decent bath" Arthur admits. Merlin faces him with a grin.  
"Towel is over there" he points at the towel on the end of the bed "I will see you in the morning". He makes his way towards the door.  
"Merlin" Arthur utters right before Merlin's hand touches the door handle. "Stay". Merlin's heart skips a beat. It’s not that he doesn’t want to stay, maybe on the contrary. He wants to stay too much, just so that he can keep admiring his handsome prince. He nods his head and sits down on the three legged stool in the corner of the room. There's silence for a few minutes as Arthur washes his upper body and legs. Merlin looks at him under his fringe, mesmerised by the young prince's movements. When they're alone like this, when it's quiet and dark, Arthur look so peaceful. Not at all the supercilious prat he can be.  
Arthur clears his throat. "So, Percival totally whopped Leon's ass at training today" he says laughing.  
"The odds weren't really in Leon's favour I would say" Merlin responds and straightens his back.  
"Maybe not, but I can take Percival any day, even if he's the size of a mountain" Arthur brags and leans back in the tub.  
"Is that so?" Merlin teases with his eyebrow raised. Arthur is offended.  
"Have you not seen what these bad boys can do?" He says and flexes his biceps with a proud smirk. They laugh together. "Come do my back" Arthur demands softly out of nowhere. Merlin is taken aback but then stands up and walks around the tub. Arthur throws the wet rag towards his face and grins before leaning forward to reveal his back. Merlin takes the rag in one hand and start rubbing over his masters broad shoulders. First the right one and then over to the left. Rubbing in circles down his spine. Arthur is breathing heavily. His muscles relaxes and his head falls towards his chest. He can't decide if it's the gentle rubs or the fact that it's Merlin who is doing it that makes him feel so good. Unfortunately it has to come to an end and Merlin drops the rag in the water and steps away. Arthur is almost desperate to have him stay for longer. He won't admit it but he really likes Merlin's company.  
"So, Merlin..." he says and washes his face. "When was the last time you had a bath? You smell like garbage" he laughs.  
"We can't all be spoiled brats who can have a bath whenever they desires" Merlin replies. "I do find it interesting though, how you have so many baths and still stink of horse faeces" Merlin cracks a big smile.  
"You're gonna regret saying that" Arthur's smile disappears with an instant and Merlin regrets what he said for a moment but then a big splash of water hits him right in the face. Before comprehending what's happening another one hits him and soaks his shirt. Arthur is laughing of joy as Merlin swiftly throws himself behind the bed to avoid being hit again.  
"Ahaha, coward!" Arthur shouts overjoyed.  
Merlin is still hiding on the floor, silently laughing himself, as he hears footsteps and water dripping across the floor. "You can come out now Merlin" Arthur reassures him, still with laughter in his voice. Merlin's head pops up from behind the bed and sees Arthur on the other side with a towel wrapped around his hips.  
"I guess I deserved that" Merlin chuckles as he stands up and looks down at his soaking wet shirt.  
"Take that off, you can have one of mine" Arthur says and run his fingers through his wet hair. Merlin gives him a confused look. "I can't have you dripping water all over my room now can I?" Arthur clarifies and walks over to his wardrobe, opens the doors and grabs a shirt that he throws to Merlin.  
"Thanks" Merlin utters and removes his own shirt from his body. Arthur freezes for a moment but distracts himself by shaking his head as Merlin covers himself again.  
"Well, it's not for free. I want you to go down to the kitchen and get me a hot beverage before I go to bed" Arthur demands and shuts the wardrobe doors.  
"Yes. Straight away" Merlin replies with a smile and leaves the room. The corridors are quiet and dark as he makes his way down to the kitchen. When there he starts to prepare two cups of hot chocolate, one for Arthur and one for him to have before he leaves the kitchen. It's delicious! Warms him right up before taking the second cup and returning to Arthur's room. He's just about to round the last corner when he walks straight into Guinevere.  
"Oh, Merlin. I didn't see you there" she says with a frightened voice.  
"I didn't see you either. I was just going to give Arthur his chocolate"  
"Ah, yes, of course..."  
"Are you alright Gwen?" Merlin asks while studying her confused facial expression.  
"Yes, yes. Sorry. I was just going home. Goodnight Merlin" she responds while shaking her head with a smile.  
"Goodnight Guinevere" Merlin says and starts walking again.  
"Oh, dashing shirt by the way" Guinevere smirks at him. Merlin starts to blush.  
"It was just, the water and then..." he tries to explain but he stumbles on his words.  
"Don't worry Merlin. I won't tell a soul" Guinevere winks at him and leaves.

"Took you long enough" Arthur points out as Merlin once again enters the chambers. "It's getting proper late" he continues as he makes his way across the floor.  
"Ah, yes. Sorry sire" Merlin mumbles. He just can't seem to think straight when Arthur is walking around like that, covered only with a towel. His eyes flickers from one area to another as the prince approaches him and Arthur takes notice.  
"My shirt suits you Merlin" Arthur says as he takes the cup from his servants hand and swallow its contents right in front of him. It's a blood red shirt with a deep v-line that reveals more of Merlin than usual. It's also a smidge too large for him but Arthur likes that. Merlin blushes slightly and tries his best not to fix his eyes on Arthur's body. "Right" Arthur says and puts the empty cup on a drawer.  
He takes one step forward and invades Merlin's personal space to say the least. His right hand goes around the slender boy's neck and the other around his waist and he presses himself against him.  
"Wha- what are you doing?" Merlin stutters without trying to back off.  
"I know you think I'm thick but don't you think that I haven't noticed how you look at me Merlin" Arthur says with a low voice. "I'm done with the teasing". He stares at Merlin's lips, not quite sure if it's appropriate to kiss his servant or not. But he doesn't have to think about it for long for Merlin has snapped out of his chocked state and put both of his hands around Arthur's neck and pressed his lips against his. It's a passionate kiss. Their mouths open and their tongues touches each other as hair is being grabbed and skin is being caressed.  
"Is this... a good... idea?" Merlin asks between the kisses.  
"Who's going to stop us?" Arthur replies with an unsteady voice and they stumble across the room, still with lips touching and eager hands all over. Merlin's back crashes quite violently into the wardrobe, it makes a thud but it doesn't stop either of them. Arthur kisses and nibbles down Merlin's neck as his hand caresses between Merlin's thighs. The servant gasps and his head tilts backwards. He can feel the heat of Arthur's body against him and he loves it. All of his body is showing how much he loves it and Arthur bites his lip as he's rubbing up and down the rock hard length. Then he grabs Merlin's arm and drags him over to the bed where he eagerly removes the towel around his hips, revealing his entire body to his very loyal servant. Merlin's eyes widens and he quickly starts to remove his own trousers as his breathing gets more rapid. The two young men are now both exposed and Arthur sits on the bed with his back against the headboard and he smacks his thighs to show Merlin where to sit. Merlin does not hesitate and straddles his master, looking down onto his messy blonde hair and sparkling eyes. Merlin's fingers twirls into Arthur's soft locks as he starts to grind against the prince. Arthur let's out a moan and bites his lip with his eyes fixed on both their dicks rubbing against each other. To increase the pleasure he grabs both of them in his right hand and holds them steady as Merlin continues to rock his hips slowly.  
"Holy.." Merlin moans and drops his head to see the rubbing and gliding though clouded eyes.  
"Merlin, Merlin.." Arthur almost whisper as his grip tightens and both of the boys tense up, desperate for release. Arthur uses his left hand to pull Merlin's face closer so that he can kiss him. With a few more strokes they both release together, moaning into each others mouths. The cum covers Arthur's naked abdomen and also his shirt that Merlin is still wearing. 

They sit still for a while, with closed eyes and heavy breathing they come down from their highs.  
"Your shirt.." Merlin points out and inspect the mess.  
"It's alright. You're the one that does the washing anyway" Arthur chuckles and crawls down into the bedsheets. Merlin gets ready to get out of the bed when Arthur grabs his arm and pulls him down next to him.  
"I said stay, didn't I?" He whispers in Merlin's ear.  
"Yes, sire" Merlin replies and smiles as he's being held by Arthur's strong arms.  
"Arthur" the prince corrects him. "Say Arthur when you're in my bed".  
"Yes, Arthur" Merlin says with a smile on his lips and closes his eyes and soon after they're both sleeping.

The sun is high in the sky as Merlin's eyes open. This is not his room? Then it comes back to him and he smiles to himself. He turns his head to face the sleeping prince by his side. He tries hard not to move, he just wants to take this all in. Arthur's hair looks almost golden in the sunlight and his face is so peaceful. After a good while he manages to take his eyes from the prince and instead wander to the almost burnt out candle by the bed that they forgot to blow out before they fell asleep. He blows it out with his magic, noting how weird it is to use it while still being so close to Arthur. 

*Knock, knock, knock*. Someone is at the door. Merlin freezes.  
"Arthur! Are you there? You're late for our hunting trip" Uther says on the other side of the door. Arthur wakes up and with a confused expression he looks around the messy room. Then his eyes meets Merlin's and the confusion turns to panic.  
"Go under the bed" he whispers distressed and wraps himself in sheets before making his way to the door. With one last glance to make sure that Merlin is hidden under the bed he opens the door to face his father.  
"Father. I'm not feeling very well this morning. I'm gonna have to cancel our trip" he lies and start shutting the door. Uther stops him and takes a step into the room.  
"Where's your manservant, son?" He asks as he looks onto the state that is Arthur's room.  
"Eh.. I don't know. I haven't seen him. Why?" Arthur replies quickly and tries to cover Uthers view.  
"Your room is a mess and you're not feeling well. You have to make use of your servant, son". Arthur nods violently and closes the door as Uther leaves. When the door is closed and locked he says with a grin;  
"I sure do".  
Merlin crawls out from under the bed and they both laugh together.  
"Breakfast time for you" Merlin says as he's picking up clothing from the floor.  
"I think I just want you for breakfast" Arthur suggests and winks at Merlin.  
"Is that so? Is it because I'm such a snack?" Merlin asks and flashes a smirk. Arthur doesn't reply, instead he walks towards his servant with confidence and as he comes close he grabs Merlin's thighs and put him on top of the table.  
"Something like that" he says under his breath as he leans in to kiss this witty and charming man under his touch. The passion is still there and Merlin grabs Arthur's neck firmly as their tongues caresses each other. The sheets that covered Arthur's naked body drops to the floor and Merlin gets really excited. Then, from nowhere Arthur backs off and goes to put on some clothes behind the screen. "We're behind schedule, Merlin. Lots to do" he says to a still surprised Merlin. "I know for a fact that you have some washing to do".  
"Clotpole" Merlin mutters to himself, quietly as he jumps down from the table. That was a bit disappointing but it's true that they need to get going with their days. Gaius is probably worried sick and he doesn't have a clue how to explain his nightly absence. At least his own shirt is dry now which makes things easier.  
"Just so you know..." Arthur's head pops out behind the screen and looks at Merlin who was lost in though "...I expect you to be present at tonight's bath as well".  
"That can easily be arranged, sire" Merlin replies, a bit happier than he was a minute ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Another of my works from Wattpad, hope you enjoyed and got yourself a chuckle or two.


End file.
